nightslayerfandomcom-20200214-history
Kioko Ayame
The primary protagonist in the story,the most famous 15 years old student from Hoshikawa Academy who is skeptical about supernatural beings,who’s started to have a weird dream before the day she enters her first day of high school as sophomore student, until it was followed by a weird feeling that somebody is always looking at her. Kioko has a cheery, graceful, and athletic personality that makes many students especially boys admired her because of her irresistible skill in martial arts together with her acrobatic skills that she learned in gymnastics school when she’s 5. Despite many clubs wanted her to join their club, she only chooses that she might thinks thatwill improve her fighting skills. Student council’s vice president who’shaving her grades is always failed...She was often warned by her two friends Yukari and Fuuka that she has to set aside for a while her curricular activities and take focus first on her academics to pass their testand to have time with her love life.Kioko had a big crush on her schoolmate Kaname, but she tends to hide it because she’s afraid that it might become an issue to the school. Izumi plan to make a move for Kioko to get closer to Kaname together with Yukari and Fuuka as the school festival starts. The plan became successful;the two became close to each other and starts to like each otherwhile at the middle of the festival Kioko felt the weird feeling again until she met Abyss. Personally, Abyss told Kioko that he chosen her as the new Blood Countess but she rejected it having no interest on supernatural beings until she got bitten by him and was forced to drink his blood. After she found herself in the infirmary she thought it was just a weird dream again. The following day Kioko starts to feel weird actions until she found out by herself that she turns into a vampire.Finally she realized that all what happened that night was true.Her personality change a lot after she continuously feels those vampire instincts in which makes her brings those hatred and vengeance inside of her because of making her Blood Countess which her relationships with her two best friends Yukari and Fuuka, to her family and to Kaname got affected the mere fact that she say away herself from them to avoid the incident again when Kioko got cornered by gang members and killed them after she unknowingy use the Sriz and create a weapon which make her cold and hardhearted also thinking that she lost her humanity. Her killings was repeatedly continued after finding out that if her weapon which comes from the Sriz shed with blood there's no need for she to feel those vampire instincts until she makes herself into assassin intending to assassinate those persons who have crimes and having some bad intentions to others. She decides to enter different society related to crime to work her plans. She was get known by criminals or people who has connection with criminal society because she kills her targets ferociously and mercilessly with such unbelievable swiftness looks to be very professional on what she’s doing due that sometimes she was lend to make the job for them on dispatching their enemies in exchange of money. But sooner people who intend to work with gets afraid because after finishing the task she also killed people who’ve make a deal with her also after hearing the rumor that she is just a teenagerl, she was named as The Moonlight Lady after listed as one of the wanted assassins in Japan because that they only able to see her through her shadows when the moon rise. After deciding left Tokyo because of the rumors spreading about the Moonlight Lady, she left letters from each one her friends and herfamily forfarewell and kept a promise that she was the first and last to know that she’s a vampire.Along on her journey in her identity as The Moonlight Lady, a mysterious man show up on her giving a letter to invite her to be a Moon Guardian from a man name Lyon Astral,owning a secret elite society called “The Order of Crux Vasilia”. As she decided to join the order because of her great desire to kill Abyss,Abyss show himself again to tell Kioko that if she’s willing to kill him, she have to go there, to be strong and powerful and to have enough strength to kill him. After she met the Moon Guardians and creates a strong bond with them,Kioko can’t insist to herself that still as she was when she is still a human merely because of having a hatred and vengeance from being a vampire the fact that she still pretend to be cold to others mostly to her self-proclaimed rival, Shinichi whose became curious because of her acts whom later on have a romantic relationship with her which become more deeper as the story goes but it is hard for Kioko to say her feelings when secret might get revealed and Shinichi will not accept her. On her long stay in The Order, slowly discover the truth about the society, on the Moon Guardians and mostly to Shinichi somehow it became related on choosing her as the new Blood Countess after their Level 3 mission encountering blood thirst Living vampire sat the first time that makes her faint after resembling them as Abyss which is the start of their real fight against Erriol’splan after found out that the Blood Countess resurrected and nowwas being search by Erriol’s servants “The Dark Phantoms”that makes Kioko in real danger in the sense that she became more proficient at using the Sriz however, she still unaware on what other can Sriz do mostly in her. Weapon / Ability Kiokowields seven kind of weapon carrying the power ofSriz. Each of her weapons has moon-shaped marks symbolize that she ismember of the Order of CrossBasilia. She will be used those weapons as she became stronger. But the weapon that she mostly used in every battle is the elbow sword namely ‘’Phoenix” which appear first as her 1stweapon. The other weapons are 2ndtessen“Fujin” (with the element of wind); 3rdzheiwander“Alastor” (with the element of fire); 5thrapier “Neptune” (with the element of water and ice); 6thcircle rings“Hori”(while using this weapon she can able to flyand can manipulate thunder); 7thstaff “Ember” (carrying the entire element). Her 4thweapon scythe “Spica” (which carries the evil power ofSriz) it will only appears asKiokoawakens the evil power ofSriz, it has a mark of black moon which symbolize that it’s under the dark power of theSriz.Kiokorepresents as the red moon (the solar eclipse). When the red moon appearsKiokocan’t control herself to be blood thirsty vampire and which turn her to be more aggressive on finding her victim and always looking for afight so even if it’s her comrades or not as long that she’sin that condition she will fightanyone. But because she doesn’t want to be like that, before the red moon rises, she let her comrades to do the spell that will temporarily make her asleep for the sake that she will not turn into that kind of person. Category:Female Characters Category:Hoshikawa Academy Category:Tokyo Category:Moon Guardians Category:Blood Countess Category:Sriz Category:Old Blood Vampire Category:Michaelis Household